Sick Days
by MazyMooYaoi
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find out hes sick. Thinking its nothing he meets up with his teammates for the day of training. Though Kakashi knows this sickness isnt normal and that Sakura has something to do with it... Basically its a really sweet fluffy SasuNaru story I made when I was sick. Sasuke takes care of Naruto and it contains some Sakura bashing


**ACHOO, ah, stupid sister giving me this damned cold.**

**ACHOO, sniff**

**We`ll, I don`t own Naruto but, this story was given by my cold. So I guess there is some sort of upside to catching it.**

**Oh yeah, I don`t like Sakura so keep that in mind, also, Naruto and Sasuke live in modern homes so not in Sasuke`s traditional house or Naruto`s apartment, KK?**

**ACHOO, sniff, cough cough, sniff**

**I`m going to go make some noodles now…..**

***Author walks out room***

Naruto opened his eyes and squinted through thick tears. His small and usually bright room was blurred slightly and Naruto felt very heavy. Naruto suddenly sneezed before he sniffed and coughed; some tears ran down his whiskered cheeks and fell onto his blue pyjamas.

"Ah shit, not today" Naruto whined as he wiped his cheeks clear of the tears and sat up. Naruto sniffed before he slowly opened the curtains above his bed, causing small rays of sunlight to illuminate the once dark room. It took longer for the blonds eyes to adjust, but slowly the sunlight warmed the blonde`s skin instead of blinding his eyes.

"That's better" Naruto said as he got out of his warm bed and walked across the cold floor barefoot, shivering almost. He always hated how his feet would be so blissfully warm and cosy in the night, and then as soon as they were taken from the warm bed they would freeze against the cold floor.

"I`ll have to buy a carpet soon, maybe an orange one." The blond decided as he felt the familiar coldness in his feet gradually fade with each step he took.

Naruto walked into his kitchen, stumbling a little after he entered but he soon managed to boil some water to make some instant ramen. He put his new black kettle down on its stand before he flicked a small switch and heard the familiar hum of it heating up. Opening a cupboard above his head, Naruto pulled out a cup of pork ramen and pulled off the lid with more struggle than normal.

`I`m weaker than usual' Naruto thought as he looked at the removed lid then to his shaking tanned hand. Naruto watched his hand tremble before he was broken from his trance by the small click of his kettle.

"Nah, I`m fine. Nothing a nice cup of ramen can`t fix" Naruto announced cheerfully pouring the water into the cup, trying to ignore the fact the kettle was ten times as heavy as normal.

After the agonising three minute wait, Naruto was finally able to eat his not so healthy breakfast. He hummed a simple tune as he gave the noodles a quick stir before he pulled out the chopsticks and put the collected noodles into his mouth. He chewed them for a while, noticing they tasted a little different, less, flavourful. He swallowed his mouthful before looking down at the pork broth.

"Funny" Naruto murmured as he brought the wooden chopsticks out of his mouth and away from his face. He lifted the cup to check the eat-by date and when he say they were still good, he stirred the cup thoughtfully.

`The ramen tastes funny' Naruto thought before he continued to slurp down his meal, disappointed in its lack of taste.

As soon as the cup was empty of pork and noodles the blond tipped the cup still full of soup down the drain and put the empty cup in his small metal bin.

Naruto opened the cupboard opposite the one full of ramen and pulled out a small brown bottle that was a little larger than his palm. He then walked past his sink and to a sleek white drawer before opening it and pulling out a shiny metal spoon.

"Just to be safe" Naruto muttered as he poured a thick brown liquid from the brown bottle onto the small spoon. He eyed the mysterious liquid and hesitantly pressed it the spoon his lips then into his mouth.

`I know Granny Tsunade is a great medical ninja but couldn`t she have made better flavours' Naruto thought as he swallowed the revolting liquid, trying hard not to gag. The blond checked his clock before he walked back to his room to get dressed in his usual orange attire.

"Now to go see Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and…Sasuke" Naruto announced as he tightened his head band. For some reason Naruto struggled to say his raven haired teammates name. The blond placed a fist to where his heart was and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke" Naruto repeated and his chest felt funny, warm almost. It was the same feeling he got whenever he saw Iruka smiling, but stronger and less familiar. Naruto realised it was like the same feeling he got whenever he talked to Sakura but, a lot stronger and nicer.

"No, I don`t like Sasuke" Naruto laughed as he grabbed his set of keys and walked out of his home, locking the door before he left.

"It's just, um, excitement. Yeah, because he`s my rival and I`m going to beat him and win Sakura`s heart for sure!" Naruto announced with a fist pump before he ran outside.

The air was cold and clean as usual, but instead of refreshing and energising the blond, it made him shiver, even with his thick jacket on. He was so cold; Naruto felt his teeth chatter and had to lock his jaw to stop them from clicking together.

When he finally got to the bridge, Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke standing next to each other. Sakura was holding on to Sasuke`s arm and talking about something. Sasuke was looking at her with his usual look of annoyance. Naruto watched Sakura speak to the raven with a bright smile, and felt jealous. But even though Naruto was jealous that she was clinging on and smiling at someone else, the blond felt himself glaring at Sakura. As he walked closer he began to hear what Sakura was talking about.

"I mean, Ino could never go out with you because you deserve a woman of style, grace and a very nice clean hair" Sakura said before she combed a hand through her hair and shot Sasuke what she thought was an attractive look. Sasuke glared at her before he looked around and instantly locked eyes with Naruto, causing the blond to stop in his tracks.

"Naruto" Sasuke greeted as he smirked at Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura and her whining for more attention. As Sakura watched the two boys look at each other, she tugged Sasuke`s arm so he could look at her before she gave up with a sigh and glared at the blond.

"Yeah morning Naruto" Sakura said with an edge as she let go of Sasuke`s arm, crossed hers and looked away.

"Morning" Naruto sighed as looked away from them and down at the water under the bridge. The blond watched the water steady flow, dragging leafs and other objects down its current. The only just risen sun had given the water a clear sparkle, making it look dream like. Naruto watched the water continue to flow downstream and shivered again.

Suddenly Naruto heard a deep smooth voice talking to him. "What?"

"I said are you cold?" Sasuke repeated, causing Naruto to jump back slightly in surprize.

"Sasuke you scared me, how long have you been there?" Naruto asked as he held onto his jacket where his heart would be.

"Dobe, I`ve been here the whole time" Sasuke said as he stared at the blond in confusion.

"I, I didn`t hear you" Naruto sighed before he felt a dull pounding in the back of his head and he felt small beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"You should take your jacket off" Sasuke recommended as he saw a small bead of sweat slid down side the blonde`s face.

"What, no! If I do I`ll be even colder than I am now" Naruto argued as he hugged his body to try to keep in more heat. Sasuke eyed the blond carefully before he gently put a hand on Naruto`s forehead. Naruto watched as Sasuke stared at his hand and seemed to think something over. He tried to ignore how cold he was, how much his head hurt and how much he liked it when Sasuke was close to him, touching his head.

Sakura, who had been silently watching this from the other side of the raven haired Uchiha felt mad that HER Sasuke was touching that filthy Naruto.

"Uh, Sasuke I think I`m a little cold as well, maybe you can warm me up" Sakura interrupted as she took Sasuke`s free hand and placed it on her forehead. Sasuke turned to her and glared before he ripped his hand from her and turned back to Naruto.

"Your pale Naruto, you should go home and rest" Sasuke advised as he removed his hand from the blonde`s head, missing the warmth on his palm.

"No Sasuke, I`m perfectly fine" Naruto argued before he sneezed and coughed. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, oblivious to the fuming Sakura behind him. He was about to say something before someone else decided to.

"You know Naruto, Sasuke`s right you are extremely pale today" Kakashi interrupted whilst reading the newest edition of Icha-Icha paradise.

"AGH, when did you get there?" Naruto shouted at the jonin on his right. The pounding his head increased and that along with the surprize appearance of his sensei caused him to loose balance and fall into Sasuke`s arms.

"Kakashi, Naruto`s obviously not feeling well" Sasuke argued as he help the weak blond boy stand, slightly cold without the heat of Naruto`s body against his chest.

"Yes I know, and so does Sakura" Kakashi said as he, along with Sasuke stared at the nervous girl beside them. Sakura looked at Kakashi, then Naruto, then Sasuke before she let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I just thought that Sasuke and I could use some time alone but, Naruto always got in the way so, I sort of. Took one of Lady Tsunade`s potions and put it in Naruto`s ramen when we went to Ichiraku`s ramen shop" Sakura confessed as she looked down at her feet in shame.

"And I thought you were finally warming up to me" Naruto murmured as he remembered the other day at the ramen shop.

The blond started to cough, attracting both Sasuke`s and Sakura`s attention. The force of the coughing caused small clear tears to softly roll down Naruto`s whiskered face, making Sasuke`s heart stop. The raven haired Uchiha continued to look at Naruto`s saddened and tear stained face before glaring at the girl beside him. The force of his glare was mostly his rage over how destroyed Naruto looked, but a small part of his felt a little hurt, sharing Naruto`s pain. Sakura`s eyes widened to a painful height as Sasuke continued look at her in a murderous way.

"What if the potion was toxic, what if it could have seriously hurt him or worse!" Sasuke shouted whilst still glaring at the cowering pinkette.

"I`m sorry!" Sakura pleaded as she looked at Sasuke through tears, hoping to get a little sympathy like Naruto did. The fact she was trying to copy the sick blond for her own gain made Sasuke even more mad, it was like she didn`t care at all that she could have killed a precious comrade.

"Oh now you're sorry. If we were on a mission and it kicked in then, you could have put not just his but all our lives at risk and now you're sorry. You should just d-" Sasuke continued before Kakashi put one hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"The potion Sakura gave him is extremely rare poison produced from a newly discovered plant. Sakura is very lucky that Naruto has very good healing qualities, because the vial containing the potion was on a rack full of deadly poisons that kill a person in under a minute. Naruto shouldn`t even be alive right now" Kakashi started before he looked at straight into Sakura`s teary eyes.

"Lady Tsunade is very unhappy about this for more reasons than one, mainly because of her strong ties to Naruto and because you betrayed her, she could get you thrown out the village for this you know."

Sakura just stared at her Sensei and her teammates, tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed for her own pain and guilt, not even feeling a tiny piece of sympathy for Naruto. Kakashi watched her with a bored expression, whilst Sasuke decided to rub Naruto`s back to try to ease away his dying down cough.

"You know Sakura" Naruto started as he watched her cry, feeling nothing for the girl "I always thought you were the nicest girl in the whole village, but I guess you're the opposite"

Sasuke continued to rub Naruto`s back in a comforting way to make him feel better and Naruto gave a small smile to him in appreciation. Kakashi had started to read his little orange book again and Sakura stopped her crying and instead switched to a quiet whining sob, identical to a kicked dog`s.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said after several seconds of tense silence, not looking up from his book "Could you look after Naruto? he looks like he`s about to fall over and faint"

"Of course" Sasuke replied as he stopped rubbing comforting circles on the blonde`s back. He shot another glare at the sobbing girl before he took hold of Naruto`s overly warm hand and pulled him away until they were no longer seen by their teammates.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered through a sore throat causing Sasuke to turn around and look at the blond.

"Sasuke, I feel sleepy, and my head and throat really hurts" Naruto barely whispered. Sasuke watched the blond closely. His face was very pale, almost as pale as the Uchiha`s and his eyes were half shut, their usual life was drained out giving them a blank like stare.

"Just because you sick" Sasuke muttered before he let go of Naruto`s hand and instead wrapped both the blonde`s hands around his neck. He kneeled down and grabbed hold of Naruto`s thighs before wrapping them around his waist so he could carry him.

"Arigato, Sasuke" The raven haired Uchiha shivered as he felt Naruto`s breath on his neck.

"It`s fine" Sasuke sighed as he walked the silent streets. Nobody was up yet and the only noises were the birds chirping and Sasuke`s barely audible footsteps against the dirt road.

After a short while, they made it to Naruto`s house. Sasuke walked up to the plain door and realised that thanks to the steady rhythm of his walking, Naruto had fallen to sleep whilst on his back.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he squeezed the blonde`s thigh in an attempt to wake him up.

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked before he remembered Sasuke had carried him to his house. He looked up and realised Sasuke`s soft hair acted like a pillow and encouraging him to sleep.

"You got the keys?" Sasuke said as he turned his head slightly to the side to look at the blond on his back. Naruto stayed still for a few moments, still trying to wake up fully before he moved one of his hands from Sasuke`s warm neck and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a small set of keys and put them in front of Sasuke`s face.

"You're welcome" Naruto muttered, making Sasuke smile. The blond put his head against Sasuke`s neck for extra comfort, making Sasuke`s whole body feel warm. The raven haired Uchiha reached out and took the keys from Naruto`s pale hand, before sliding them in the lock and opening the door in one smooth motion.

As he entered the house, Sasuke looked through into the living room and felt his body relax into the calm atmosphere of the house, even with the blond on his back. The colours blended in well with the furniture giving the room a friendly and homey appearance, making Sasuke feel something he hadn`t felt in a long time, welcome. His house was bare and plain, making the room feel vacant and lonely.

`I suppose a house reflects ones heart and mind' Sasuke though as he compared both his and Naruto`s house`s together. Naruto started to cough again against Sasuke`s neck so the raven haired Uchiha decided it was best to take him to his room for some rest. Since they were still at the entrance of Naruto`s house, Sasuke took off his shoes first before, with his great and powerful Uchiha ninja skill, he removed Naruto`s shoes with only one hand whilst the sick blond was still fast asleep on his back.

He closed the door with a swift kick of his foot, making it shut with a loud thud. Sasuke felt Naruto fidget and whine at the loud noise and instantly felt bad for the sick blond. Deciding it would be best to let him sleep, Sasuke walked through the small kitchen and stood in front of Naruto`s bedroom. He took one of his hands from Naruto`s leg and used it to open the large orange door. Inside was a median sized bed below a small window. Beside the bed was a small wooden bedside table and above it were a few posters of food.

`I have scrolls hanging on my bedroom wall where else he has posters of ramen, that's just like the dobe' Sasuke thought as he unknowingly smiled affectionately at the half asleep blond on his back. He gently lay Naruto down on his bed before he removed the boy`s leaf headband, his bright orange jacket and his ninja tools.

After he set the removed items neatly on the bedside table, Sasuke helped Naruto to lie down before he pulled the clean white cover to the blonds chin. He watched the cute blond sleep for a few minutes, watching his chest slowly and steadily rise and fall with each breath, sometimes coughing lightly. Somehow, listening to the small hums that were muttered out of his small pink lips made Sasuke feel at peace, like he was needed somewhere. Sasuke continued to watch the blonde's lips and found himself wondering how they would feel against his.

`WHAT THE HELL AS I THINKING, How could I even- I don`t- COME ON SASUKE HE`S A GUY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!' Sasuke mentally yelled at himself as he opened and stepped through the orange bedroom door. Yet with his mental fight he still made extra care to make sure he closed the door as silently as possible, to stop the loud noise from waking the sleeping blond like before.

`It`s like this morning with Sakura' He thought as he remembered how he shouted at the stupid pinkette before he rubbed the blonds back to comfort him and ease his coughing.

"So maybe I feel that way after all" Sasuke muttered as he realised that he naturally looked out for the blond and wanted to protect him. Facing defeat in a Un-Uchiha like way, he put his back to the door behind him and tilted his head back whilst sighing.

"What was that I couldn`t quite hear you?"

"AH!" Sasuke yelped as Kakashi suddenly appeared at his right with a small white bag in his hand.

"Somebody`s a little jumpy" Kakashi chuckled as he looked at Sasuke with one visible eye. Sasuke being the self-conscious and private person he was, glared at his sensei for listening in on his personal conversation. Kakashi just watched on in amusement as the raven haired Uchiha continued to glare at him.

"What are you even doing here?" Sasuke questioned as he continued to death glare the silver haired man in front of him, glancing at the small white bag in his teacher`s hand.

"Well, I just finished reporting the Lady Tsunade about how we couldn`t complete todays mission due Sakura`s being so obsessed with you she decided to drug and possibly kill her own close friend, and I was ordered to send you your new mission" Kakashi announced cheerfully, completely ignoring the murderous vibe coming from his annoyed student and the fact that he had just spoke out an attempted murder with both the murderer and the victim as his students.

"And?" Sasuke asked, trying to prevent himself from stabbing the jonin in his leg as Kakashi pulled out his perverted orange book and began reading it.

"Your mission is to stay with Naruto till he is fit to work again and I`ve been told to tell you that the potion Sakura gave Naruto has unknown symptoms so expect stuff like fever, coughing, sneezing all sorts of things really" Kakashi informed as he turned to the bookmarked page in his book.

"Fine" Sasuke agreed, annoyed at how rude Kakashi was to burst into Naruto`s house, eavesdrop his private conversation with himself and then start to read a book halfway through a conversation.

"I was also told to deliver this to you too, Hokage`s orders" Kakashi said before he dropped the small white bag to the floor, made a hand sign and teleported out, leaving Sasuke there without the chance to say anything.

"Stupid idiotic perverted man" Sasuke grumbled as he walked past the white bag and into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked over the small kitchen and noticed a small brown bottle on the counter top. He walked over and picked it up before he read the bottle`s label.

"A cough medicine?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he held the small bottle in his hand. He saw a small shiny silver spoon in the blonde`s sink and knew Naruto had taken some of the medicine already. Deciding it would have to be used later; Sasuke opened the cupboard on the left before laughing at how much ramen Naruto bought and opening the cupboard on the right. He was just about to put it back into the open cupboard before he noticed a bright orange sticky note was stuck to the back. He peeled the note off with ease and held it in front of his face.

_Naruto,_

_I know this would almost never happen because how fast you heal, but if you wake up and feel sick drink this. It may not taste the best but it will aid the healing tremendously so by the time you leave the house it will be as if you were never ill in the first place!_

_Best regards Tsunade_

_P.S. don`t drink a lot it`s very concentrated!_

"So even with an extremely strong specially made medicine, and his rapid healing he`s still…" Sasuke snarled as he clenched both of his fist`s in anger, crumpling the note and shattering the glass bottle in his hand. He looked at the crumpled note in his palm before he looked at his other shaking hand in shock. The bottle had cut his hand, causing the medicine to mix with his blood into a sickening dark liquid. He watched the medicine and blood drip to the floor, completely ignoring the pain of both sharp glass and burning medicine in his palm. He looked up from the injury and dashed back to Naruto`s door and to the small bag Kakashi left. Inside was several towels in case fever and to Sasuke`s relief, a fresh bottle of Tsunade`s medicine.

"That was to close" Sasuke sighed as he dropped to his knees and looked into the white bag. He was about to pick up the bottle and towels before he saw his still bleeding hand. Sasuke sighed and placed his uncut hand beneath the injured one to stop Naruto`s floor from being blood stained. He then slowly stood and walked back to the kitchen to wash out the burning sensation caused by the medicine in his cut`s. He looked at the bloody mess in front of the blonde`s sink and groaned before stepping over it and turning on the tap. Sasuke firstly pulled out all the glass, wincing each time one was removed before he gently placed the small pieces on to the counter top and into a small but growing pile of bloody glass. When he was sure that the glass was all out, he turned the tap to a warm temperature to wash off the blood and burning medicine.

"ARGHmmm…" Sasuke shouted as he placed his cut hand under the lukewarm water, covering his mouth with his free hand to stop from further shouting. He watched the water pour out of the tap clear, before hitting his hand and dripping off red. He stopped covering his mouth when the stinging medicine was gradually washed out of his cuts. He panted softly as he waited for the pain and blood flow to stop before he turned off the tap and walked to where he thought the bathroom was. He opened the first door across from Naruto`s and found an empty spare room with a huge window almost covering the whole northern wall. The wall`s was painted a light blue and there was a big bed with the head against the brick part of the northern wall. Sasuke silently closed the door to the smart blue room and went to third door. Opening the door, Sasuke walked up to the cupboard with mirror on the outside and opened it before pulling out a small roll of bandage.

After he wrapped his hand up securely he went back to the kitchen sink to clean up the bloody mess on the floor. He finished quickly thanks to the cupboard of cleaning supplies and went to check on Naruto after he was satisfied with his cleaning.

The raven haired Uchiha picked up the small white bag of medicine and towels and opened the bright orange door just to find Naruto was still fast asleep, even snoring lightly against his pillow. He placed the light bag on the bedside table and slowly approached the blond. Hesitantly, Sasuke placed both hands on the blonds face, being careful with his injured hand, and lowered his head to Naruto`s to check his temperature. Shocked to find it burning, Sasuke pulled away from the sleeping blonde`s face and walked out the room, just to return with a large bowl containing cold lukewarm water. He placed the large bowl on the floor near the foot of the bed before he reached up and took a clean white towel from the bag. Sasuke put the towel in the water, pulled it out and twisted it. The raven haired Uchiha watched the water slowly drain from the towel with a splash before he stood up and lightly placed the towel on the sick blonde`s forehead.

"Ngh, Sasuke…" Naruto muttered after the moist towel was put on his head making Sasuke smile at his actions.

"Sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear "I have to go and get something but I won`t be long, and I`m sure dream Sasuke will look after you"

The raven haired Uchiha hesitantly looked at the door for a few seconds before he leaned close to Naruto and lightly kissed his cheek before he pulled away and looked at the blonde`s reaction. Naruto, still asleep, raised a hand to his cheek before turning to Sasuke, sighing and smiling. Sasuke`s heart almost stopped when he saw the blond smile at his little kiss. He smiled widely before he leaned in and kissed the second cheek before leaving, heart pounding the whole time. Sasuke grabbed the keys off the counter before putting on his shoes and leaving the house. He quickly locked the door before looking at the street.

The streets were empty when Sasuke carried Naruto home but now many people were out shopping, visiting friends or just outside. Sasuke winced at how loud it was compared how peaceful it was in the blonde`s house. Scowling, Sasuke decided to jump across the roof tops to cut time and get back to Naruto before he woke up. He poured chakra to his feet and leapt into the air, landing gracefully on the top of Naruto`s house. He looked over Konoha before leaping towards the Uchiha residence.

As Sasuke entered his house it seemed lonelier than ever. He stood in the middle of the living room and looked round. The walls were their normal vacant white, no pictures were hung on the walls to block out the painful memory of his father and mother`s death. The furniture was as plain as the walls and there were no decoration in sight. Feeling every piece of Naruto`s warm homes welcome was drained and destroyed by the deserted and vacant aura of the empty house. Sasuke sighed at how different his and Naruto`s homes were before he walked over to his room.

Opening the plain dark blue door, Sasuke walked into his room and found that it was identical to the guest room at Naruto`s. He walked to his drawer and picked up his blue Uchiha logo wallet before taking one last look at his room and leaving. He locked his front door before jumping back to the town; desperate to leave the soul crushing place he called his home.

The raven haired Uchiha slowed down when he heard the street full of people. He stopped and jumped down from the roof top before going into a store. He left with a brown bag full of food in his uninjured hand and walked down the busy street. He looked up and took a brief look at the sun, he saw it was early noon by the position the sun was in.

"Hey Sasuke!"

`Not a fan girl, Not a fan girl, Not a fan girl' Sasuke prayed before he slowly turned his head to whoever called his name. Instead of Ino or Sakura or any other member of the `I Heart Sasuke Uchiha' fan club, Sasuke was surprized to see Shizune run towards him holding what appeared to be a small pig wearing a pearl necklace and clothes.

"Oh Sasuke, I`m happy to see you here" Shizune greeted with a cheerful tone as she walked up to the raven haired Uchiha. The pig she was carrying oinked it`s greeting too, making Sasuke stare at the randomness of it.

"Uh-huh" Sasuke agreed still staring at the small pig she held in her arms.

"What happened to your hand?" The tall woman asked as she pointed to Sasuke`s bandaged left hand. Sasuke looked at her in confusion before looking back at his bandaged hand and sighing.

"Don`t ask" Sasuke replied as he continued to question the need for a grown woman to keep a pig for a pet. Seriously, what's wrong with a dog, at least you could train it to guard you or assist you in battle like Kakashi.

"Oh, ok. You're looking after Naruto right?" She asked, attracting Sasuke`s attention from his train of thought.

"So, what of it?" He asked with an unknowing edge. `I`m going to look after Naruto, not Sakura not anybody else in this village he is mine and only mine!' Sasuke thought possessively as he glared at Shizune.

"Well, Tonton and I were just out looking for you" She replied trying to ignore the Uchiha death glare.

"Tonton is?" Sasuke asked, the pig in Shizune`s arms oinked twice "Ok…"

"Well, Lady Tsunade had told me to find you and tell you that you`ll have to stay with Naruto overnight, considering how ill Naruto is and seeing how your both good friends" Shizune said with a smile.

"Right, thank you" Sasuke sighed happy he was still looking after the blond. He turned from the woman and the pig and jumped to a nearby roof top.

"Sasuke, don`t you want me to heal your hand?" The woman asked as she watched Sasuke leave.

"No, I deserve it for losing my temper" He called back, not even bothering raising his voice before he headed in the direction of Naruto`s house. He held the bag in his unhurt hand with the bandaged one on top to stop anything from dropping out and onto the street below.

He jumped and landed at the door of the blonde`s house, put the bag on the floor and pulled out the keys with his uncut hand. He grabbed the bag of food before opening and shutting the door in a hurry. Sasuke wasted no time removing his shoes, putting the bag and keys on the dining room table and running to Naruto`s room. He gently opened the door and looked in to see Naruto was still asleep.

"I`m back just like I said I would be" Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto. He reached out and put his fingers onto the white towel on Naruto`s head. The towel had heated up since the raven haired Uchiha left, so Sasuke quickly changed the towel with the cool water still at the foot of the bed.

"Sasuke" Naruto muttered in his sleep with a small smile, making Sasuke smile also.

"Yeah, I`m here" Sasuke whispered as he stroked back a stray piece of blond hair. Naruto`s eyes slowly flickered and Sasuke quickly leaned away from his face.

"Ngh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tried to wake up fully by rubbing his eyes and squinting. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after you" He replied automatically with his usual expressionless face. He watched as the blond sit up, ready to assist if necessary.

"Yeah I know but why?" Naruto asked through half open eyes. Sasuke watched the blond take off the cold damp towel off his head and put it on knees before he rubbed his eyes again and coughed.

"Orders" Sasuke replied simply as he again rubbed the blonds back in a comforting manner to ease the coughing.

"Right. But how are you going to be able to know if I need something?" Naruto asked as he automatically relaxed into Sasuke`s touch, silently thanking the older boy and encouraging him to continue.

"That`s up to you" The raven haired Uchiha said as he, by reflex, moved closer to reach more of Naruto`s warm back, happy his actions were being appreciated.

"Well, you`ll have to stay in my spare room next door, if it`s alright with you" The sick blond answered as he smiled in encouragement.

"I don't mind" Sasuke replied before he lifted the corners his lips into small but genuine smile, causing Naruto to stare before he looked away and sneezed. Sasuke smiled again in amusement before leaving the room and going to the bathroom. He held the soft square of toilet paper in his hand, ready to pull off before letting it go and taking the whole roll with him.

"Here dobe" Sasuke called as he ripped off three squares worth of tissue and handed it to the weak blond. Though he had said dobe, it came out with none of its usual spite but instead in a form of nickname.

"Arigato, teme" Naruto thanked as he took the tissue from the raven and blew his nose. He folded the tissue before groaning and clutching his head.

"What`s wrong?" Sasuke asked in an accidental worrying tone as he took the used tissue from the blonde`s hand and threw it to the bin on the other side of the room. Once it landed safely into the trash can, Sasuke focused on Naruto.

"My head is killing me, it feels like its throbbing and it's really uncomfortable" Naruto groaned in a pained voice. Sasuke was torn, he couldn`t give the sick blond any medicine because he already took some of Tsunade`s. But the look on Naruto`s face, the hurt and discomfort was painful to watch. Sasuke knew what it was like to have a migraine, he experienced one once after he had an especially stressful day at the academy…

_`But mother it hurts' A small raven haired boy complained as he looked up to a much taller beautiful woman. He was sitting in a small plain white bed, wearing black clothes._

_`I know Sasuke but there's only so much I can do' The elegant raven haired woman replied as she looked down at her son with a soft synthetic smile._

_`Can`t you help though?' The small boy pleaded as he held his head in one hand and pouted. He even had some tears rolling down his cheeks making him seem vulnerable and oh so chibi-like._

_`Well, there is something I can do…'_

But that was different; she was my mother for goodness sake!_' _Sasuke thought after he had remembered. He realised he had his head in his hands, something he always found himself doing whenever he remembered the painful memories his passed on family. Blinking away familiar tears of sadness, Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto in the exact same position he was years ago.

"Sasuke, are you alright" Naruto asked in his broken voice. Sasuke watched as a small crystal clear tear smoothly ran down the sick blonde's whiskered cheek and dropped off to create a small damp pool on his shirt. Sasuke heard his mother's voice in his head again before copying the exact same thing she did for him all those years ago.

Sasuke stepped onto the small bed and put his back to the northern wall. He looked at the confused blonde`s face before he reached out and pulled him into his lap. He held Naruto around his waist, with the blonde`s head below his. They fitted together perfectly, as if they were specially made to hold and be held. Sasuke was surprized by the non-existent struggle against his actions. Naruto had stiffened for a second or two, before he simply leaning into Sasuke`s warm embrace as if was something they had done so many times before, even going so far to sighing in content.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asked as he felt the pain in his head being replaced by Sasuke`s soothing body heat. His whole body seemed to react to Sasuke. Everywhere felt warm and safe and protected by the raven haired teen holding him.

"Because like my mother always said, "when someone is precious to you, do everything in your power to help"" Sasuke muttered as the smell of Naruto`s honey scented shampoo entered his nose and slowly intoxicated him. The sweet smell and the blissful warmth had put the raven haired Uchiha in a trance like state, making him close his eyes and lean into the surprisingly soft and bright head of hair.

"I`m precious to you?" Naruto whispered in a voice so soft that Sasuke, who was inches away from his mouth barely heard it. As soon as Sasuke heard the word precious, his eyes snapped open in shock of what he had just said. He gently but reluctantly pulled away from the lemon scented blond hair, took one of his hands off of Naruto`s waist and brought it in front of his face for a nervous cough.

"As a comrade" Sasuke agreed quickly, hoping Naruto would forget his last sentence and ignore what was implied. The raven haired Uchiha knew he needed to make sure Naruto liked him back or he could be rejected or worse.

`Wait, since when have I ever liked Naruto like that' Sasuke thought before Naruto started to talk.

"I see" The blond whispered as sleep finally overpowered him and pulled him into the familiar and comforting darkness.

Sasuke repeated those two little words Naruto muttered to break his concentration over and over in his head. Though it was a short and expected reply, Sasuke couldn`t help but notice accidental sadness being leaked out. Those two tiny little words that seemed to echo and repeat inside the raven haired Uchiha`s head. That same quiet tone of sadness that seemed to tug at his heart strings and made him want to hold that person close to his chest and never let him go till, not till that tone was completely destroyed and replaced with comfort and joy. Sasuke looked down at the blond boy in his arms and couldn`t resist holding him closer, either in adoration or sympathy he couldn`t be sure.

Sasuke sighed as he slowly flicked through another hundred of the same boring channels on Naruto`s TV. It had been two hours since his accidental not-really-confession to Naruto and after hastily covering it up before the blond had quickly fallen asleep. Sasuke had long since decided to return to his house and collect his sleeping items. He had already put all of his stuff away in the blonde`s spare room and now he was trying to find something to watch on TV. Sasuke sighed before dropped the remote, not caring about the loud thud it made as it hit the floor and decided to check Naruto`s DVD`s.

"Alright" The raven haired Uchiha said to himself as he pulled open the drawer below the TV and looked inside. There were lots of movies with lots of different genres, mostly comedy but with some horror and even some romance.

"Obsessed with Jim Carrey much?" Sasuke asked out loud as he read over some the titles closest to him.

"He`s funny…" Sasuke turned round and saw a familiar sick blond. Naruto was standing in the doorway with his white bed sheet draped over his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed making him appear to have an ever present blush and his eyes were half open. Obviously he had only just woken up.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he stood up. He noticed the blush staining the blonde's cheeks and saw it looked good on him, even a little cute.

`What the hell am I thinking' Sasuke mentally shouted before ignoring the pointless voice in his head and focusing on Naruto.

"I`m fine, just a little cold. Are you going to watch something?" Naruto said as he walked over to the raven haired Uchiha, His long blanket was silently dragged across the floor with every step he took.

"That was the idea but all you have is comedy or romance" Sasuke sighed as he looked back at the DVD`s.

"Well, maybe you would like to watch `Woman in black'. I got it a couple of days ago but, not watched it yet" Naruto suggested as he walked past Sasuke and kneeled in front of the television. He dropped his light blanket to the floor before reaching to the DVD`s. He looked at the far end corner and quickly found the case before holding it up.

"Sure" Sasuke agreed as he leaned over the blonde`s shoulder and took the offered DVD. Naruto picked up his blanket and stood up before he slowly moved to shut the curtains. He sat on the couch and watched as Sasuke opened the DVD case and looked inside. Inside was a shiny new CD that read, Woman in Black and the raven haired Uchiha gently took the CD out before turning the case over and reading its description. He realised it was a horror film and smiled before he neatly put the case next the TV and returned his attention to the actual CD. Not wasting and more time, Sasuke quickly put in the DVD into the player and closed it before going to the kitchen for snacks.

"I don't have popcorn or chocolate" Naruto said as the raven haired Uchiha brought in a large bowl of freshly made popcorn and three packs of pocky. Sasuke put both onto the glass coffee table in front of the couch before he moved back to the DVD player and sat there with his index finger resting on the small silver play button.

"No, but I did go shopping earlier and I felt the need for pocky" Sasuke answered as he watched the end of final advert before pressing play and walking back to Naruto.

"You didn`t have to buy me food" Naruto sighed as he moved on the small couch to make room for Sasuke. Though it was made for two people both teens were fairly close together, not that it mattered to either of them.

"I know, that`s why I bought the pocky in your name. Who knows what the fan girls would do if they found out that I like to eat chocolate" Sasuke said as he imagined having his house filled with pocky of different flavours every day of the week. He`d be forced to either swim through it just to leave to another room, or eat it all at once and become fat. Becoming fat meant being slow and eventually being killed by a random ninja, if the cholesterol didn`t kill him off first. Not in Choji`s case of course.

"Hey Sasuke its all old" Naruto announced, unknowingly breaking Sasuke`s visions of drowning in pocky and being obese. On the screen

"Yeah it is" The raven haired Uchiha agreed as he watched on. He picked up the sweet smelling bowl of popcorn and offered it to the blond next to him. After Naruto took the bowl Sasuke picked up one of the pocky boxes and began to eat.

They watched the movie in silence. Sometimes Naruto would jump at certain things on the screen and Sasuke would continue to eat his chocolate. On the screen, the actor slowly walked into what appeared to be a children`s room. Toys were scattered and all of them were playing some form of creepy music.

"I don't like clowns" Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The raven haired Uchiha quickly looked at Naruto and then at the screen. Suddenly the woman screamed making the blond jump and cling to Sasuke`s arm, making the same raven drop the pocky stick he was chewing. Sasuke looked at down Naruto in surprize before the woman screamed again, causing the blond to whimper and huddle closer to the raven haired Uchiha.

"I guess this is the reason you don't watch horror films" Sasuke said as he looked down at the frightened blond clinging to his arm. The raven haired Uchiha stood from his place on the couch to stop the movie but felt himself being stopped. He looked at his arm and saw Naruto holding it desperately.

"I`m just going to change the film" Sasuke assured as he put his hand on top of Naruto`s more tanned one to get him to let go. Instead the blond look up at him and used his bright blue eyes to whisper a silent plea to the raven.

"Well, I guess someone has to pick the next film" Sasuke sighed as he walked both of them over to the player. He picked up the case that was resting beside the TV and opened it before he quickly pressed the eject button and took out the CD. Sasuke opened the drawer underneath the TV and put the case back before picking a random DVD with Jim Carrey. He put the CD in the player and pressed play before walking back to the couch.

Throughout the film, although he wasn't scared anymore Naruto still held onto Sasuke. But when his arm started to hurt he gently let go of the raven haired Uchiha`s arm and went lower until he reached Sasuke`s hand. He slipped their fingers together and continued to watch the film in silence. The raven haired Uchiha looked down to the blond beside him before sighing moving a little closer for comfort. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't like being close to Naruto, in fact he loved being needed by someone. He just hated the thought that Sakura had helped them to become closer through almost killing Naruto.

`That's not going to happen again' Sasuke mentally swore. He watched the final parts of the film until he felt something warm fall against his shoulder. He saw that Naruto had passed out again, even after taking a long nap. Sasuke smiled and considered taking him to bed before moving to switch off the TV. Luckily his foot brushed against something hard and when the raven haired Uchiha looked down, he saw the remote he had dropped earlier. Sasuke quickly picked it up, shut off the TV and put the remote next to the empty bowl of popcorn and the Pocky boxes. He was about to stand up before he was back pulled down by the unconscious blond. Sasuke decided not to carry Naruto to his room and instead he hugged the blond back. He gently pulled Naruto`s pale blanket over both of them and like the blond, he fell asleep.

**Yeah, I don't like Sakura much *slurps noodles***

**This turned out better than I thought it would, nice.**

**ACHOO**

**Please give nice reviews!**


End file.
